fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Bones Pretty Cure!
Bones Pretty Cure! (ボーンズ プリキュア! Bōnzu Purikyua!): Is a Japanese fan crossover series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation and Bones, and succeeding Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! this is the final crossover '''with the Pretty Cure series and various characters from manga animes of the studio Bones. This is the crossover between several characters from the studio Bones and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The Final Crossover series will be '''more darker but with a moderate violence. The theme of the series is Ecology, Post-apocalyptic and Animalism. The Cures’ main motif is Exoskeletons, Element Powers and Endangered or Extinct Animals. In Saban Brands english dub, it's called "Bones Force!". Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes from studio Bones. PG-13-''' Teens 13 or older. Story: '・ 'Bones Pretty Cure! Episodes Human Hunting Arc The final story takes place in the parallel universe of '''Smile Pretty Cure! '''after the final battle against Emperor Pierrot. Thousand years ago, humans are greedy for power; chose to overuse and hunting animals considered harmful. With the mass-slaughter, numerous animal species are extinct. Despite the wolf species having lost the greater bulk of their population, they take human appearance to survive. When all endangered animals is about to disappear, wolves who take their human appearances decide to annihilate the human race and the earth survives without humans. A Human extermination movement, is called the "Human Hunting". Yin, the "Doll" who is affected by a deadly curse after killing an evil animal. In her quest, she will witness of the cruel war between humans and animals, and thus the destruction of the forest. When Miyuki Hoshizora has definitely lost her transformative power after her Smile Pact was broken. Miyuki starts to turn into a wolf in order to beat the Honejū. Unfortunately, Miyuki is denounced by Kiba, the arctic wolf, and they were forced to flee from Nanairogaoka and living in Colorado. Their missions is help Miyuki to regain her Precure power, and to end this war between animals and humans. Beast Emperors Arc The second Arc that is happening four years later after the events of "Human Hunting Arc", Yin, Miyuki and their friends are reunited after 4 years of separation, the Pretty Cures are now older. However, the ecological system continues to be degraded, and several animal species began speaking and show is very aggressive towards humans who are exclusively responsible for ecological destruction. Humanity ran to its downfall and the animal nature resume its rights. During the investigation, Miyuki had unmasked those responsible for this new threat of the post-apocalyptic. Those were the Beast Emperors, they encouraged the animals to rebel themselves and fight against humans. But her true wolf nature became the main target from the Beast Emperors. Their new missions were living humans and animals in harmony, they must protect Miyuki from the Beast Emperors. But above all, they must face the most gigantic and monstrous creature that ever existed, if the "Harmonious Equilibrium" has been broken! '''Bones Force! Season 1. Yin is the young Doll who got acquainted with Emily will become her loyal partner, but she is actually the last descendant of the Hokkaido wolf. Their fates were shattered when the wolves decided to exterminate the humans in order to preserve the ecology and animals. Together, the two teams will save the ecological world! Bones Force! Season 2. The adventures of Yin, Emily and our heroes continues four years after the battle against the wolves. However, the animals are mysteriously rebelled against humans following the ecological destruction, and form an alliance with the Beast Emperors. Their new mission: it's live animals and humans in harmony! Characters: Bones Precures: ・ Yin (銀 (イン) In) / Kirsi (キルシー Kirushī) / Cure Aetos (キュア エートス Kyua Ētosu, "Bones Falcon" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). ・ Yin is the main protagonist of the story. She is an emotionless spirit medium known as a "Doll"; she had 17 years old, 21 years old in "Beast Emperors Arc". She was touched by the curse after killing a demonic animal. Her power lies in tracking and observation through direct contact with water. Her "program" is a minimal one, incapable of showing emotion or even allowing her to make decisions for herself; however, she want to recover her humanity and being freed from curse. Yin is of Finnish origin and her real name is Kirsi, which is the Finnish diminutive form of either Kirsikka (meaning "cherry"). Yin's father died in a plane crash; not long after, her mother was killed saving her from an oncoming truck. Yin blames herself for her mother's death. Little, if anything is known about Yin becoming a Doll, but it seems to be linked to her personal tragedy. It is implied that she has feelings for Hei, and asked her to take care of him. As Cure Aetos, she gains an eagle tail and wings; her silver hair became a long purple ponytail and her purple eyes became golden, she can flying in the air and controlling Dark element. Her Musical Weapon is Gospel Piano (ゴスル ピアノ Gosuperu Piano). Yin's Beast Mark which represents a "Haast's Eagle" is located on the chest and her color is purple. Her Element form is Skoteinés Aetos (スコテイネス エートス Sukoteinesu Ētosu, "Dark Falcon" in Saban Brands english dub). ・ Shirayuki (白雪 Shirayuki) / Cure Löwe (キュア レーベ Kyua Rēbe, "Bones Lion" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Saori Hayami (Japanese), . ・ Shirayuki has 19 years old, 23 years old in "Beast Emperors Arc"; she is the eldest of the group. She was born in the mountains and raised by her grandparents in Tanburn. She is a strong willed and joyful character, but she hates to kill or mistreat the animals. After leaving her village in an act of rebellion, meeting Zen she went to live in Clarines. Since meeting Zen she has stood by his side and has promised to help him in the future. As Cure Löwe, she gains a lion tail and lion ears, she can control the animals when she was riding, and controlling Earth element. Her Musical Weapon is Tango Accordion (タンゴ アコーディオン Tango Akōdion), and her color is apple red. Shirayuki's Beast Mark which represents a "Cape Lion" on her left hand. Her Element form is Erde Löwe (エルデ レーベ Erude Rēbe, "Earth Lion" in Saban Brands english dub). ・ Adélie (アデリー Aderī) / Cure Manchot (キュア マンチョウ Kyua Manchou, "Bones Penguin" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Jad Saxton (English). ・ Adélie is a female Gentooan and the yougest of the Bones Precures!, her age is apparently 10 years old and later 14 years old in "Beast Emperors Arc". Her past was revealed in the second movie of Bones Pretty Cure! She live originally in the Planet Humbolt with her grandfather, before being projected into the parallel world and remains trapped in this parallel world with her grandfather. She is injured in the head by an poisoned arrow, when she tries to escape from the hunters. Her injury is slight, but she falls and fainting from a large cliff caused a very large head trauma which makes her amnesiac and losing all of her memories due the poison effect. Later, Yayoi meets Adélie who become amnesiac and she no longer remembers anymore of her past. As a Gentooan, she has the ability to transfer the people's minds and consciousness into puppets for 666 seconds. As Adélie, she have a childrish personality since that tragic incident. As Cure Manchot, her true personality took over on her, she gains a penguin tail and fins, she can swiming into water, her blades are sharpened and slice like metal, and controlling Metal element. She had a bow named "Ginyoku". Her Musical Weapon is Lullaby Lyra (ララバイ ライラ Rarabai Raira). Adélie's Beast Mark which represents a "Adélie Penguin" is located on the back, and her color is silver. Her Element form is Métal Manchot (メタル マンチョウ Metaru Manchou, "Iron Penguin" in Saban Brands english dub). ・ Maka Albarn (マカ アルバーン Maka Arubān) / Cure Kawauso (キュア カワウソ Kyua Kawauso, "Bones Otter" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Chiaki Omigawa (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English). ・ Maka has 13 years old, 17 years old in "Beast Emperors Arc". She was primarily a Meister and native of Death City. She is brave, strong-willed, hard working, humble, kind, and determined to do what is right, but hates injustice and can lose control of her emotions when her friends are in danger. She also at times tends to get annoyed with Soul due to his laid back personality, but they are still good friends at heart. From there after, she starts her "special training" program to help Nao become strong; she is unrelentingly brutal with her training to the extent that Ako refers to the regimen as torture instead. Aggressive and decisive, Maka appears cold and harsh. As Cure Kawauso, she gains an otter tail and ears; she can swim in the water and uses her otter tail as a whip, her ash blonde became black with long loose hair, and controlling Water element. Her Musical Weapon is Requiem Violin (レクイエム バイオリン Rekuiemu Baiorin). Her main weapon is Soul who transform into a Scythe. Maka's Beast Mark which represents a "Japanese River Otter" is located on her left thigh, and her color is black. Her Element form is Mizu Kawauso (ミズ カワウソ Mizu Kawauso, "Water Otter" in Saban Brands english dub). ・ Hiyori Iki (壱岐 ひより Iki Hiyori) / Cure Lince (キュア リンセエ Kyua Rinse, "Bones Lynx" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Japanese), Bryn Apprill (English). ・ Hiyori is a kind-hearted 15 years old girl 19 years old in "Beast Emperors Arc", with a strong sense of right and wrong. She was a Half-Phantom with a purple tail that bears a strong resemblance to a cat girl. Hiyori is also characterized by a deep loyalty to those she trusts and a tendency to express her emotions. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Tono. She using her cute nature by staring up at her foes with an innocent, wide-eyed expression, which softens her foes' hearts, but sometimes also to console her friends when they are sad. As Cure Lince, she had lynx ears with blue leaves, and feline eyes with a shining blue color. She can manipulate Wood element, but losing control if she is angry, and can absorbed the attacks can heals wounds quickly. Her Musical Weapon is Eletroclash Guitar (エレクトロクラッシュ ギター Erekutorokurasshu Gitā). Hiyori's Beast Mark which represents a "Iberian Lynx" is located on her right body, and her color is white. Her Element form is Madera Lince '(マデラ リンセエ Madera Rinse, "'Wood Lynx" in Saban Brands english dub). Smile Precures!: ・ Miyuki Hoshizora (星空 みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki, "Emily" in Saban Brands english dub) / Cure Happy (キュア ハッピー Kyua Happī): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), . ・ Miyuki is Yin’s loyal partner and she has 14 years old, later 18 years in "Beast Emperors Arc. Miyuki is the “Central Character" of the story. She has an interest in books, especially fairy tales, and has often admitted having crushes on fictional characters. Despite their different personalities, Miyuki can understand Yin’s cold attitude. She loves and consider Yin like her older sister and calling her by her true name, Kirsi. Miyuki was revealed that she was actually a Hokkaido Wolf, a extinct subspecies of the Japanese wolves, she is a half-wolf has human blood, causing her to lose half of her humanity. She was has definitely lost her transformative power with her Smile Pact was broken, she transform into a wolf in order to beat the Honejū, since she had wolf ears and tail permanently, and magenta eyes becomes dark blue in her animal instinct. Miyuki is cheerful and optimistic, but also something of a klutz, she loves playing Yin's piano. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!". As Cure Happy, her dark magenta hair becomes lighter in shade and her pigtails grow longer, and she had now a wolf tail and ears, and her theme color is magenta. She can manipulate Light element and can leap much higher than the other cures. Miyuki's Beast Mark is a "Hokkaido Wolf" which located in her right shoulder. Her Beast Mode is Wolf Happy (ウルフ ハッピー Urufu Happī). ・ Akane Hino (日野 あかね Hino Akane, "Kelsey" in Saban Brands english dub) / Cure Sunny (キュア サニー Kyua Sanī): ・ Voiced by: Asami Tano (Japanese), . ・ Shirayuki's partner, Akane has 14 years old and later 18 years old in episode 25 from "Beast Emperors Arc". She may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she can be very passionate about achieving it. She has a fear for heights and would freak out when she looks down. She is very impressed with the medical practice that Shirayuki had done, but she was very annoyed Yin's cold attitude and she believes that Yin is selfish and insensitive, until she learns about Yin’s past. As Cure Sunny, her dark red hair brightens to orange and grows longer before tying into a bun, and her theme color is orange. She can manipulate Fire element in this form and gains super strength. Akane's Beast Mark is a "Japanese Giant Salamander" which located in her left leg. Her Beast Mode is Salamander Sunny (サラマンダー サニー Saramandā Sanī). ・ Yayoi Kise (黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi, "Lily" in Saban Brands english dub) / Cure Peace (キュア ピース Kyua Pīsu): ・ Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), . ・ She is Adélie's partner. Yayoi has 14 years old and 18 years old in episode 25 from "Beast Emperors Arc", she is a girl in the school's comic club who aspires to be a manga artist. Though timid on the outside, shy about her work and sometimes prone to crying, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when it comes to things and people she cares about. Adélie and Yayoi have already been partners before the series begins, and plays the role of a big sister for Adélie. As Cure Peace, her blonde hair brightens and is tied into a wide ponytail, and her theme color is yellow. She can manipulate Lightning element in this form and can shock everyone nearby. Yayoi's Beast Mark is a "Red Fox" which located behind the neck. Her Beast Mode is Fox Peace (フォックス ピース Fokkusu Pīsu). ・ Nao Midorikawa (緑川 なお Midorikawa Nao, "April" in Saban Brands english dub) / Cure March (キュア マーチ Kyua Māchi): ・ Voiced by: Marina Inoue (Japanese), Danielle Judovits (English). ・ She is Maka's partner. Nao has 14 years old and 18 years old in "Beast Emperors Arc", she is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she gets very frustrated when things don't go her way. Despite her general confidence, she is very scared of certain things such as bugs, ghosts and heights. She was kidnapped by Toboe who tried eating her in order to attract their prey, before Maka saved her. When she learned that Maka is the daughter of Spirit Albarn who is a friend of her father; she decides to become her partner. Later, during "Beast Hunters Arc" in the episode 31, she had black blood from Medusa's vectors due her injury. As Cure March, her dark green hair tints to a mint shade and grows longer before gaining two extra ponytails, and her theme color is green. She can manipulate Wind element in this form and gains super speed. Nao's Beast Mark is a "Greater Noctule Bat" which located in her forehead. Her Beast Mode is Bat March (バット マーチ Batto Māchi). ・ Reika Aoki (青木 れいか Aoki Reika, "Chloe" in Saban Brands english dub) / Cure Beauty (キュア ビューティ Kyua Byūti, "Glitter Breeze" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura (Japanese), . ・ Hiyori's partner, Reika has 14 years old and 18 years old in episode 25 from "Beast Emperors Arc", she is Nao's childhood friend. Reika is a serious, elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches its limit. Reika loved Hiyori because she believes she was a cat girl, but she did not know that Hiyori is actually a Half-Phantom. Later, during "Beast Hunters Arc" in the episode 29, she was seriously injured in the back when fighting against Darker Suou, and since she had an X-shaped scar on the back. As Cure Beauty, her dark blue hair becomes a lighter blue and grows longer, is pulled back by the tiara she wears and her theme color is blue. She can manipulate Ice element in this form and gains enhanced reflex abilities, allowing her to predict the enemy's next move. Reika's Beast Mark is a "Red-crowned Crane" which located in her left torso. Her Beast Mode is Crane Beauty (クレーン ビューティー Kurēn Byūtī). Mascots: ・ Candy (キャンディ Kyandi): ・ Voiced by: Ikue Ōtani (Japanese), Debi Derryberry (English). ・ Candy is a female sheep-like fairy from Märchenland searching for Cure Decor, gaining the assistance of the Pretty Cures. She is quite fashionable and likes to doll herself up. She ends her sentences with "-kuru" and her ears are very long and both curly and yellow, being held with pink bows in a pigtail-like fashion, though she often gets others to fashion them into various styles. She is able to bring forth a light which summons the Jewel Decors, which allows the Cures to perform Rainbow Healing. Candy is assigned to be the new ruler of Märchenland, as she is granted the Miracle Jewel and assumes a new form, Royale Candy (ロイヤルキャンディ Roiyaru Kyandi). Her new ability is she can becoming into a real sheep to fighting the enemies. ・ Pop (ポップ Poppu): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese), . ・ Pop is Candy's older brother, a male lion-like fairy. He prides himself on being a man though gets bashful when he is called 'cool', and hates to be called "cute", and particuliarly Mao. He is capable of using ninjutsu arts including transformation into various forms to assist the Cures in battle. Pop loves Adélie and often playing with her. He ends his sentences with "-de gozaru". His new ability is he can transforming into a real lion to fighting the enemies. ・ 'Mao (猫 (マオ) Māo): '・ 'Voiced by: Ikuya Sawaki (Japanese), Kent Williams (English). '・ 'Mao appears in episode 26 from “Beast Hunters Arc” as a new mascot for the Bones Precures. He becomes herself as Yin's pet and assists them in hunting the Kemonohitos. Mao is a target of the Beast Emperors in an attempt to hunting him, but he was saved by Yin. Unlike Candy and Pop, Mao is not a fairy but a Contractor who now, resides within the body of a black cat. He has natural instincts of the animals he possesses. It shows Mao briefly with his human body before it was destroyed in a building explosion setup by the Syndicate. Mao hates spring season, as most cats would try to find a partner to breed kittens. Allies: Darker Than Black Characters: ・ Hei (黒 (ヘイ), pinyin: Hēi, lit. Black): ・ Voiced by: Hidenobu Kiuchi (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English). ・ When he is working with the Syndicate, he acts almost exactly as a typical contractor, appearing to be cold and rational. Nonetheless, Hei still demonstrates compassion and sorrow. Hei possesses the ability to generate electricity in deadly concentrations. It is revealed that Hei's abilities are inherited from his sister, Bai, but Bai actually resides in Hei's body. He develops a deep attachment to Yin. ・ July (ジュライ Jurai): ・ Voiced by: Kiyomi Asai (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English). ・ July appears for the first time in episode 26 during "Beast Hunters Arc" when he was separated of his friend Suou during the hunting with the Beast Hunters. He is a young boy whose observation powers rely on glass as a medium. He considers Suou like as his friend, and later joins up with the Bones Precures as an ally, although his motivations for joining them remain unclear. However, it is implied later on that he has fallen in love with Suou. N°6 Characters: ・ Shion (紫苑 (シオン Shion): ・ Voiced by: Yūki Kaji (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English). ・ Shion is an intelligent, idealistic boy of sixteen, specializing in Ecology, until his fateful encounter with Nezumi. Shion nearly dies himself when he is infected with a parasitic wasp, but Nezumi saves him, though Shion is left with white hair and a scar that looks like a red snake curling from his ankle to his neck. He appears for the first time in episode 27 during "Beast Hunters Arc". His development generally centers on trying to come to terms with the underlying brutality of the world he lives in while still retaining his humanity. ・ Nezumi (ネズミ Nezumi): ・ Voiced by: Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese), Kalob Martinez (English). ・ He appears for the first time in episode 27 during "Beast Hunters Arc" with Shion, Nezumi is an intelligent, cynical boy around 16 years of age with a dark past. Nezumi usually hangs out alone and leaves Shion at home; he used to be a loner. He is a skilled fighter and has very honed 'street smarts'. Soul Eater Characters: ・ Soul Evans (ソウル エヴァンス Sōru Evansu): ・ Voiced by: Koki Uchiyama (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). ・ Soul is a demon scythe and the partner of Maka Albarn. His weapon form has a red- and-black blade and an eye near its heel which expresses his emotions. He has a laid-back and nonchalant personality and tries to maintain a "cool" attitude, but often ends up embarrassing himself instead. He tends to bicker with Maka over unimportant things from time to time, but is fiercely loyal to her and has more than once displayed his will to die for his friends' safety. ・ Black Star (ブラック☆スター Burakku Sutā): ・ Voiced by: Yumiko Kobayashi (Japanese), Brittney Karbowski (English). ・ He is a ninja assassin and the meister of Tsubaki. He is exceedingly arrogant and loud-mouthed for an assassin, preferring to make a flashy entrance rather than sneaking up on his opponents, and tries to upstage anyone who gains more attention than he does. ・ Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (中務 椿 Nakatsukasa Tsubaki): ・ Voiced by: Kaori Nazuka (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Tsubaki is the weapon partner of Black Star, who has the power to transform into a variety of ninja weapons. She is gentle, quiet, friendly, and easygoing, and provides a soothing influence among her friends whenever they argue. She is also very patient and tolerant of others, which allows her to put up with Black Star's constant arrogance. ・ Death the Kid (デス ザ キッド Desu za Kiddo): ・ Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) Todd Haberkorn (English). ・ Often called Kid (キッド Kiddo) for short, Kid suffers from a crippling obsessive-compulsive disorder for symmetry in everyday life. He is the meister of the Thompson Sisters. But after Maka reminds him that he has a kind and trusting heart, understanding his father's true power in the process. ・ Elizabeth Thompson (エリザベス トンプソン Erizabesu Tonpuson) / Liz (リズ Rizu): ・ Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English). ・ Liz is the eldest sister of Patty Tomson. Liz is a cynical but mature, smart and resourceful young woman who always finds Kid's perfectionist attitude annoying, and is also sometimes very cowardly and has a fear of ghosts and anything that could be titled "creepy". ・ Patricia Thompson (パトリシア トンプソン Patorishia Tonpuson) / Patty (パティ Pati): ・ Voiced by: Narumi Takahira (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English). ・ Patty is the yougest sister of Liz Tompson, Patty is an extremely childish girl who may not be too intelligent, but is able to maintain a cheerful attitude in any situation and usually has bouts of psychotic rage to motivate her partners. ・ Spirit Albarn (スピリット アルバーン Supiritto Arubān): ・ Voiced by: Tōru Ōkawa (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English). ・ Spirit Albarn is Maka's father. Though he can transform into a scythe with a black blade and a cross-shaped handle. Noragami Characters: ・ Yato (夜トYato): ・ Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English). ・ Yato is a war god who attempts to build his own shrine. In the past he was known as a god of calamity (禍津神 magatsukami). He wears a jersey and a fluffy scarf. He calls himself a "delivery god" (デリバリーゴッド deribarī goddo) and often posts or writes his own cell number in public areas in case someone needs his help. He usually charges 5 yen (about 5¢ in US Dollars) - what Japanese people usually give when praying at a shrine - and he is willing to do anything for 5 yen. He is also good at both academics and sports. ・ Yukine (雪音 Yukine): ・ Voiced by: Yūki Kaji (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). He is Yato's current shinki. He died at a young age, making him miss normal life as a middle schooler. He acts like his age, and once stole money from people with the excuse that it's okay since he's dead. Even though Yato is his master, Yukine doesn't really show Yato respect as much as how he actually respects him. After being saved by Hiyori, he becomes more obedient to her and Yato. He died when he was a second year at middle school. Akagami no Shirayuki Characters: ・ Zen Wistalia (ゼン ウィスタリア Zen Wisutaria): ・ Voiced by: Ryōta Ōsaka (Japanese), . ・ He is the second prince of the kingdom of Clarines, and meets Shirayuki on a trip outside the castle. Shortly after befriending her, he is poisoned by an apple meant for Shirayuki, but obtains the antidote with her help. Initially, Zen is often seen escaping his duties to experience Clarines first-hand, though he has since taken more responsibility over official work. He has a close relationship with his three aides, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi, and has both their respect and genuine loyalty. He falls in love with Shirayuki. ・ Mitsuhide Lowen (ミツヒデ ルーエン Mitsuhide Rōen): ・ Voiced by: Yuichiro Umehara (Japanese), . ・ One of Zen's closest aides. He is extremely loyal though somewhat clumsy at times,as well as a little silly and he has romantic feelings for Kiki. ・ Kiki Seiran (木々 セイラン Kiki Seiran): ・ Voiced by: Kaori Nazuka (Japanese), . ・ One of Zen's closest aides, and arrives at the castle some time after Mitsuhide. Reserved and independent, Kiki is extremely loyal to protecting Zen. ・ Obi (オビ Obi): ・ Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), . ・ Obi is one of Zen's self-proclaimed aides. He is often sent by Zen to protect Shirayuki when Zen is unable to leave his duties. Villains: Wolf's Rain ・ Kiba (キバ lit. "Fang"): ・ Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bocsh (English). ・ Kiba is a first main antagonist from “Human Hunting Arc” until episode 24, Kiba was the leader with Cheza of the Wolf's Rain. He is an Arctic Wolf who is who hates humans for eliminating most of the wolves, he wants to eliminate all humans so that earth will be restored. He will protect Cheza with his life. Kiba primarily acts on his instincts, which sometimes lead him to behave rashly, and the others to call him idealistic. Full of wolf pride, Kiba initially expresses disgust at wolves who use human disguises, but eventually realizes that it is necessary to survive. It was revealed that Kiba, Cheza and their friends were posseded by the dark force, but they were purified by the Precures. His main enemies are Yin and Miyuki. ・ Tsume (ツメ lit. "Claw"): ・ Voiced by: Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Crispin Freeman (English). ・ He is a Grey Wolf with a large X shaped scar across his chest, not counting many others. Rough and self-reliant, Tsume is a strong fighter who keeps his true feelings to himself. He protects Shirayuki and Hibiki because he was convinced that was actually the last descendants of Japanese wolves. Though he frequently quarrels with Kiba over their journey, he eventually accepts his leadership and comes to trust in him, also growing protective of Toboe and eventually forming a brotherly relationship with him. His main enemies are Shirayuki and Akane. ・ Hige (ヒゲ lit. "Whiskers"): ・ Voiced by: Akio Suyama (Japanese), Joshua Seth (English). ・ He is a Mexican Wolf with a carefree attitude, who seems quite comfortable living in human society. Hige likes to converse with girls and to eat, he is quite chubby. Unlike Kiba, he does not aim to eliminate humans but to protect the place where he lives happily with Blue. His main enemies are Adélie and Yayoi. ・ Toboe (トオボエ Tōboe, lit. "Howling"): ・ Voiced by: Hiroki Shimowada (Japanese), Mona Marshall (English). ・ He is a Red Wolf and the youngest of the group. He likes especially humans, but he refuses to betray his friends for fear of reprisals. He was raised by an old woman who found him outside the city, and still wears the bracelets she gave him. Due to his upbringing, Toboe is friendly and protective towards most humans. He forms a brotherly relationship with Tsume. He's often annoyed when they mistake him as a girl due his feminine appearance. His main enemies are Maka and Nao. ・ Blue (ブルー Burū): ・ Voiced by: Mayumi Asano (Japanese), Jessica Straus (English). ・ She is a blue Wolfdog. At first, she travels along with her friends, hunting humans. Blue is actually half-wolf, and unwilling to hunt her own kind, Blue falling in love with Hige. She is strong, fearless and independent. Her main enemies are Hiyori and Reika. ・ Cheza (チェザ Cheza): ・ Voiced by: Arisa Ogasawara (Japanese), Sherry Lynn (English). ・ She is also called the "Flower Maiden", and the primary antagonist. She wants to eliminate humanity in order to restore the earth. She was created via alchemy from a Lunar Flower, and as such needs water and sunlight to survive. Cheza join the wolves, whom she loves, and travels with them. She is actually a Lunar wolf with a flower blood. The spilling of wolf blood makes Cheza scream, and she has the ability to heal them or put them to sleep through her song and touch. ・ Honejū (骨獣 Honejū, "'Bone Beast" in English dub): ・ The Honejūs are the series' monsters from “Human Hunting Arc” until episode 24. They are created with a nearby animal and captured a human's soul to infiltrate the "Parasitc Jellyfish" to form a monster to attacking and eating people. When they are defeated by the Pretty Cures, their souls returned into the original bodies, and a Bio Card appears, while people are released after to be eaten by the Honejūs. Beast Emperors ・ Suou Pavlichenko (蘇芳 パブリチェンコ Suō Paburichenko) / Darker Suou (ダーカー 蘇芳 Dākā Suō): ・ Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Alison Viktorin (English). ・ She is a second main antagonist from the “Beast Emperors Arc” as Darker Suou. Suou was the youngest of the Beast Emperors and the youngest main villain, and she had 13+ years old. She has a mature personality, but is shown to be smarter and more perceptive than she seems. She becomes evil in unknown reasons, the most dangerous monster, but she was later saved by Yin, and being purified in episode 46, but she was later captured by Globule Blanc after awakening. She finally released and then died in Yin's arms after she sacrificed herself in order to destroy inside of Globule Blanc, to prevent that Cure Happy or Cure Aetos die sacrificed. But in the end of the second movie, she has been brought back to life in some unknown reasons. Suou who lives in Vladivostok, Russia. She is Eurasian, with a Japanese mother and Russian father, Suou fall also in love with July, a male Doll. She had also her pet flying squirrel, Petya. Her enemies are Yin and Miyuki, Suou's Beast Mark is a "Japanese Flying Squirrel" in the back. ・ Raji Shenazard (ラジ シェナザード Raji Shenazādo): ・ Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), . ・ The prince of Tanbarun, Raji is rather narcissistic and ignorant, and often speaks without thinking. He has two younger siblings. He was discovering that Miyuki is a half-wolf; he decides to betray Shirayuki and join the Beast Emperors to get money for capturing Miyuki, his enemies are Shirayuki and Akane, Raji's Beast Mark is a "Quagga Zebra" in the right shoulder. ・ Dr. Gel (ゲル博士 Geru-hakase): ・ Voiced by: Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese), J.Michel Tatum (English). ・ A gorilla-like scientist working for the Gogol Empire and he was the oldest of the Beast Hunters. He accepts very quickly to join the Beast Emperors for gain money. He later appears in the second film as a main antagonist when he try to capture Dandy for the pyronium but he makes brainwashed Adélie after she saving him. His enemies are Adélie and Yayoi, Gel's Beast Mark is a "Western Gorilla" in the right hand palm. ・ Medusa (メデューサ Medyūsa): ・ Voiced by: Houko Kuwashima (Japanese), Luci Christian (English). ・ Medusa is the new member of the Beast Emperors, a snake-themed witch who contains over a thousand snake familiars inside her body that she can use in her Vector Arrow spell. She can also create arrow-shaped panels on the ground called Vector Plates that throw anyone standing on them in the direction they point. Medusa has been brought back to life by Bishamon, and thus accepts her request to eliminate animals for money, in episode 44, she was defeated and killed by Maka and Nao. Her enemies are Maka and Nao, Medusa's Beast Mark is a "Black Snake" in the chest. ・ Bishamonten (毘沙門天 Bishamonten): ・ Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Elizabeth Maxwell (English). ・ She whose name is often abbreviated to Bishamon, is the god of combat, taking the form of a woman with long blonde hair. She has a strong hate for humans. her main enemies are Hiyori and Reika, Bishamon's Beast Mark is a "Polar Bear" in the left hand. ・ Kemonohito (獣人 Kemonohito, "Bestia" in English dub): ・ The Kemonohitos are the series' monsters who appears from episode 25 of “Beast Hunters Arc” until episode 44. The Kemonohitos look like the anthropomorphic animals with various animal species. They wearing clothes and sometimes hairs. They were created a collar with a human DNA into animals' necks, the sole goal is attacking humans. Albino Precures Their white counterparts from the Bones Cures created by Medusa with their modified genes, with the absence of their pigmentation and melanism. The Albino Precures have white hair, and red eyes, with their white outfits, they have opposite personality. They were enemies at first before to rebel their creator, and becoming friends with their originals. The team consists of: ・ Albino Aetos (アルビノ エートス Arubino Ētosu, "White Falcon" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). ・ Cure Aetos’s white counterpart. Unlike her original counterpart, she had strong emotions or even extroverted, she is joyful and talkative but sometimes childlike and naive. ・ Albino Löwe (アルビノ レーベ Arubino Rēbe, "White Lion" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Saori Hayami (Japanese), . ・ Cure Löwe’s white counterpart. Unlike her original counterpart, she is a strong haughty and brutal character, she loves kill or mistreat the animals, but she hates sweet music. ・ Albino Manchot (アルビノ マンチョウ Arubino Manchou, "White Penguin" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Jad Saxton (English). ・ Cure Manchot's white counterpart. Unlike her original counterpart, she is very immature for her age, she also very emotional and she listened with grown ups. ・ Albino Lince (アルビノ リンセエ Arubino Rinse, "White Lynx" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Japanse), Bryn Apprill (English). Cure Lince’s white counterpart. Unlike her original counterpart, she is lonely to those she mistrusted towards others and a tendency to hiding her emotions. ・ Albino Kawauso (アルビノ カワウソ Arubino Kawauso, "White Otter" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Chiaki Omigawa (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English). ・ Cure Kawauso's white counterpart. Unlike her original counterpart, she is very immature and fearful, lazy and cowardly, she tended to flee the fighting and retreat. Other Characters: ・ Wolfrun (ウルフルン Urufurun, "Ulric" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Tomoyuki Shimura (Japanese), Keith Silverstein (English). ・ One of the Bad End Kingdom's Three Commanders, an anthropomorphic grey wolf with white-hair and wearing a leather biker's outfit. Wolfrun's appearance alludes to the wolves portrayed in Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood. His original form Wolrun (ウルルン Ururun). ・ Akaoni (アカオーニ Akaōni, "Brute" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Hiroshi Iwasaki (Japanese), Keith Silverstein (English). ・ One of the Bad End Kingdom's Three Commanders, based on the oni who appear in Japanese fairy tales. He has red skin and sports a large afro and a club, often ending his sentences with 'oni'. His original form Oninin (オニニン Oninin). ・ Majorina (マジョリーナ Majorīna): ・ Voiced by: Miina Tominaga (Japanese), . ・ One of the Bad End Kingdom's Three Commanders, based on the witches of Hansel and Gretel and Snow White. Though short, Majorina is often making various magical inventions to use against the Cures. She often ends here sentences with 'dawasa'. She is capable of transforming into a younger, more slender form, which she refers to as "Majorina Time", in order to fight against opponents directly. Her original form Majorin (マジョリン Majorin). Items: ・ 'DNA Crusader (DNA クルセイダー Dīenuē Kuruseidā, "'DNA Core" in English dub): ・ 'The Bones Cures' transformation device with a DNA draw on it. When they transforms into Precures, they merge with the DNA of endangered or extinct animals, and thus gains animals physical traits. The DNA Crusader can be used by slashing with a Bio Card to transform into a Precure, it summons also animals temporarily. Can be used with a Bio Card to used Maximum Evolution and the Perfect Mode with the Beast Exoskeleton, the DNA Crusader can display what the owner can seeing the animal information by analyze the animal that the Precure sees like a radar, and can detect when an aggressive enemy is nearby. '・ 'Beast Exoskeleton (ビースト エクソスケルトン Bīsuto Ekusosukeruton, "'Bone Armor" in English dub): ・ 'It is an armored armor in the form of an animal exoskeleton. The Beast Exoskeleton, serve to protect it and improve the power and defense. Only the Bones Precures can using the Perfect Mode with their DNA Crusaders and their Bio Cards to access the Beast Exoskeleton. Can also performs the powerful attack, Animal Nature Pride. Similar of the "Princess Candles" and the "Princess Forms" from the Smile Pretty Cure! '・ 'Bio Card (バイオカード Baio Kādo): '・ 'Is season's main collectible items. The Bio Card is a silver card with an animal drawing on the card, necessary to using with the DNA Crusader to transform into Precures and summons animals temporarily. A eagle for Yin, lion for Shirayuki, a penguin for Adélie, a otter for Maka, and a lynx for Hiyori. The Bio Card is similar of the "Cure Decor" from Smile Pretty Cure! '・ 'Elemental Spirits (元素精霊 Genso Seirei): '・ 'This item looks like gold cards with legendary animals above on it, and can be used by slashing with the DNA Crusader to summons them. They represents a Blue Dragon, a Red Phoenix, a White Tiger, a Black Tortoise and a Yellow Kirin. It is inspired by the Four Beasts and the Five Elements from the Chinese Mythology. '・ 'Beast Mark (獣の印 Jū no Shirushi): '・ 'It was a kind of birthmark which localizes in owners' body parts. Those who will possess the animal DNA, will receive the Beast Mark, somewhere in the body. The Pretty Cure can using for transforming into animals, and even using the Beast Mode to transforming. ・ Musical Weapon (楽器の武器 Gakki no Buki): ・ The Musical Weapons are the special items which is used to play music and perform ultimate attacks, and they have secondary forms called '''Musical Forms '''when they using their Musical Weapons. ・ Ginyoku (銀翼 Ginyoku): ・ Adélie's main weapon look like a bow and can transforming into a spear, Ginyoku meaning "Silver Sky" or "Silver Wing". Locations: '・ 'Colorado (コロラド州 Kororado-shū): The new home place of Shirayuki, Yin, Hiyori Iki and Maka Albarn, located in the North America. ・ Animal Land (どうぶつの国 Dōbutsu no Kuni): is the second evil organization from the "Beast Emperors Arc" of the antagonists of the series until the episode 46, where the Beast Emperors members and animals lives, located in the Japan. Their goal is protects animals and ecology from greedy humans. '・ '''Human Hunting (人間狩り Ningen Kari): is the first evil organization from the "Human Hunting Arc" of the antagonists of the series until the episode 24, where wolves lives, located in the North America. Their goal is to eliminate all humans in the world to preserve the ecology and animal species. This evil organization also called the '''Wolf's Rain (ウルフズレイン, Urufuzu Rein). ・ 'Animal Crossing University (アニマル クロッシング大学 Animaru Kurosshingu Daigaku): is the special university from 11 years up to 21 years where Shirayuki, Yin, Hiyori and many other characters attend, located in the North America. '・ 'Animal Country Café (どうぶつの国 喫茶店 Dōbutsu no Kuni Kissaten): Is a Coffee Shop where the Bones Pretty Cure! working as maid café. '・ 'Shibusen (死武専 Shibusen): also known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy where Maka, Soul and other Meisters attend. '・ 'Death City (デスシティー Desu Shitī): is Maka, Soul and other Meisters' town. ・ Nanairogaoka (七色ヶ丘 Nanairogaoka): The home town of Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane, Kise Yayoi, Midorikawa Nao and Aoki Reika, located in Japan. OVA '・ 'Bones Pretty Cure! OVA: Episode Absolute Zero. (ボーンズ プリキュア! OVA: エピソード アブソリュート ゼロ. Bōnzu Purikyua! OVA: Episōdo Abusoryūto Zero.) Movies: '・ 'Bones Pretty Cure! The Movie: In Search of the Philosopher's Stone! (映画ボーンズ プリキュア!: エルリック兄弟: エドワードとアルフォンス! 賢者の石を求めて! Eiga Bōnzu Purikyua!: Kenja no Ishi o Motomete!) ・ Bones Pretty Cure! The Second Movie: On the Trails of Adélie Land! (第二映画ボーンズ プリキュア!: アデリーランドの歩道上! Dai ni Eiga Bōnzu Purikyua!: Aderī Rando no Jodō-jō!): Movie-only characters: ・ Darcia (ダルシア Darushia): ・ Voiced by: Takaya Kuroda (Japanese), Steven Blum (Japanese). ・ Darcia is the main antagonist of the first movie, and assumes the form of a giant, dark-furred wolf, revealing his clan to be descended from wolves that chose to become completely human. It was he who had taken control of wolves to eliminate humans. He sends the Bones Pretty Cure! in the world of fairy tales to retain them captive and it was he who had stolen the Philosopher's Stone in order to accumulate power. ・Bad End Pretty Cure (バッドエンドプリキュア Baddo Endo Purikyua): Clones created from the Smile Cures by Joker in the past, using Joker's five trap cards. Each of the Bad End Cures are a reflection of the original, but they selfishly seek their own happiness and others' misfortune instead of the happiness of others. They comes back to life to fight their original Smile Pretty Cures again. ・ Bad End Happy (バッドエンドハッピー Baddo Endo Happī): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen. ・ Cure Happy’s evil clone. She comes back to life to fight Cure Happy again. ・ Bad End Sunny (バッドエンドサニー Baddo Endo Sanī): ・ Voiced by: Asami Tano. ・ Cure Sunny’s evil clone. She comes back to life to fight Cure Sunny again. ・ Bad End Peace (バッドエンドピース Baddo Endo Pīsu): ・ Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto. ・ Cure Peace’s evil clone. She comes back to life to fight Cure Peace again. ・ Bad End March (バッドエンドマーチ Baddo Endo Māchi): ・ Voiced by: Marina Inoue. ・ Cure March’s evil clone. She comes back to life to fight Cure March again. ・ Bad End Beauty (バッドエンドビューティー Baddo Endo Byūtī): ・ Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura. ・ Cure Beauty’s evil clone. She comes back to life to fight Cure Beauty again. ・ Joker (ジョーカー Jōkā): ・ Voiced by: Yūji Mitsuya. ・ One of Pierrot's subordinates, who is the creator of the Akanbe noses and leads the Three Commanders in the past. His appearance is based off the harlequins in some fairy tales. Vibrant as his clownish appearance, Joker tends to playfully break out in acrobatics and has a bouncy personality, but it is clear that he is a sadistic lover of destruction. He is able to use playing cards to ensnare victims, block attacks and turn his opponents' energy against them. He is reborn thanks to the magic of darkness. Crew of the Aloha Oe ・ Dandy (ダンディ Dandi): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English). ・ Space Dandy is an easygoing and forgetful young man working as an alien hunter whose job is to discover new alien life forms across the galaxy and have them registered with the Space Alien Registration Center. He is the captain of the Aloha Oe (アロハオエ号 Arohaoe-gō), his personal spaceship. The cockpit of the Aloha Oe can split off into an escape pod dubbed the Little Aloha (リトルアロハ Ritoru Aroha) and it displays the ability to transform into a robot called the "Hawaii Yankee" (ハワヤンキー Hawayankī). In the past, Dandy captures Adélie, who has the ability to transfer others' minds into puppets. Along the way, Adélie convinces Dandy to take a detour to an apartment to meet her grandfather. That night, Dandy tells Adélie he is leaving her to go to the local Boobies, but secretly traces her grandfather through the tenant instead. The next day, he takes Adélie to the train station to meet her grandfather so she may live with him. However, Adélie mistakenly thinks Dandy is trying to abandon her and traps his mind in her stuffed penguin doll before storming off. She is soon caught by two vengeful alien hunters she had humiliated earlier, but Dandy and her grandfather rescue her. Adélie forgives Dandy and asks to join the Aloha Oe crew when she grows up, which Dandy promises. Four years after Adélie was projected into the parallel world, where the crew Aloha Oe had meet Adélie again, but she could not remember Dandy anymore, due the big trauma. He try desperately to recall him from the first meet. ・ QT: ・ Voiced by: Uki Satake (Japanese) Alison Viktorin (English). ・ A member of Dandy's crew, is a vacuum cleaner-like robot. QT boasts being more intelligent and competent than its fellow crewmates, but its usefulness is stymied by problems caused by its outdated hardware such as memory shortages and battery outages. Despite being feminine in voice and some of its mannerisms, QT is referred to as a male by Dandy and Meow on several occasions. It is capable of feeling a wide range of emotions, but for the most part sees them as confusing, extraneous, and unnecessary for computing. QT is also obsessed with everything being peaceful and orderly, and as a result is shown to be an avid fisher due to the zen-like nature of it. ・ Meow (ミャウ Myau): ・ Voiced by: Hiroyuki Yoshino (Japanese), Joel McDonald (English). ・ A dimwitted cat-like Betelgeusian (ベテルギウス星人 Beterugiusu-seijin) who is brought aboard the Aloha Oe after Dandy and QT mistake him for a new species of alien. Meow also displays many earth cat-like tendencies. Meow comes from a family lineage of metalworkers. He hates to be called an "Alien Cat" by Yayoi. Trivia: ''Main Article: Series Trivia ・ This is the first series where two antagonists groups. ・ This Crossover series have numerous themes. ・ This is the first time where the second part from the main series what happens some years later from episode 25. ・ Like Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, this crossover series have two movies after the final episodes from two main Story Arcs. ・ The Bones Cures have not English Cure-names, Aetos (eagle in Greek), Löwe (lion in German), Manchot (penguin in French), Kawauso (otter in Japanese), and Lince (lynx in Spinash). ・ Bones Pretty Cure is very similar of '''Tokyo Mew Mew due the kemonomimi style and the macical girl genre, the popular Ghibli movies, Princess Mononoke and Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, for the ecology and war between animals and humans, and the novel 'Zoo '''for similar history, particularly on the animal revolution. ・ Bones Precure is the fourth crossover season have Story Arcs, but only 2 in the series, the first Story Arc consists of 24 episodes, and the second consists of 24 episodes. ・ This is the first series where they have not a same color themes like Smile Precures. ・ This is the fourth crossover season have Story Arcs during in the story. ・ This is the season where Yin, Shirayuki, Adélie, Maka and Hiyori become Precures before the main series begins. ・ Bones Pretty Cure! is the second to have a OVA episode. '・ '''The Bones Precures' attacks is based on body parts, Cure Aetos: Wings, Cure Löwe: Fangs, Cure Manchot: Heart, Cure Kawauso: Tail, and Cure Lince: Claws. ・ Bones Pretty Cure! is the fifth series to have a main female villain after Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! ・ Bones Pretty Cure! is the first crossover series to have the youngest main villain. ・ Unlike its crossover season prequels, in Saban Brands version, no episodes were censored despite that the crossover season is more darker and serious, no blood is shown with the animals or characters were injured. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Ecology Themed Series Category:Animals Themed Series